1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of sharing an electronic document, and more particularly, to a method and devices for sharing an electronic document which allow a user on a receiver side to easily identify an electronic document by converting a format of the electronic document into a format supportable by the receiver side receiving the electronic document.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional sharing of an electronic document between devices is performed through a method in which, when a device (hereinafter, a server) serving as a server transmits an entire electronic document file to a device (hereinafter, a client) serving as a client, the client stores the electronic document file in a local storage, re-reads the electronic document file, parses the electronic document file to meet a standard, and renders the electronic document file, so as to display the electronic document file to a user.
In general, since most of the electronic document files are large capacity files, the server requires a significant amount of time to transmit the entire file to the client, thereby substantially increasing a network use amount between the server and the client. In addition, when the client does not have the local storage, the client cannot store the electronic document file, and thus cannot display the electronic document file to the user.
Although the client has the local storage, it is difficult to provide the electronic document file including hundreds of pages to the user, since the client has to download the entire electronic document file from the server even though the user desires to view only a part of the electronic document file. For the sake of convenience to the user, the server sometimes provides a pre-scanned image to the client. However, a resolution of the electronic document file provided by the server does not match a resolution of the client since a client setting is not considered. In this case, the client provides a barely readable electronic document to the user due to the resolution problem.